Oldfags
Introduction An oldfag is a particular member of the userbase of a website, video game or fandom, who has generally been present for a certain amount of time, mostly considered as 1 year or more (standards may vary according to the concerned community). This kind of user usually has a wider experience of the site than the newcomers, calling them pejoratively "newfags" and are subject to understand jokes that might require this certain experience, which therefore couldn't be understood by newfags. Origin of the name "oldfag" is a portmanteau between the words "Older" and "Faggot". The term is believed to have been used for the first time on 4chan, where the community is rather elitist and closed. In the following years, several website video game or fandom communities, have started to use the term as well. The name would have been created after its twin, "newfag" by people targeted as such, who created this word in reaction to the older members' hostile attitude toward newcomers, and eventually ended up being borne by so-called oldfags under self-derision. Oldfags are the distinct portion of the userbase who have been around for a long time, mostly considered as 1-1.5 years under Top-Kek's standards. These users usually understand all those jokes that newfags don't understand. Controversies Controversies about oldfags' actual value If usually, the term "oldfag" can be seen as rewarding, concerning one's experience, wisdom, and eventual contribution to a site, oldfags are often accused of being elitists and nostalgic users spending more time complaining about change than actually contributing. Controversies about users' discrimination Indeed, the oldfags have often been accused of segregating other kinds of users, such as newfags or lurkers, and discredit their talking or suggestions when a debate on the community is present. Controversies on the term itself Complexity of the definition If the distinction between an oldfag and another user is based on the time spent, it is disputed that age isn't the only factor defining one as an oldfag, but also contribution, and presence. Indeed, a lurker who never created an account could have more experience on a site than a user who went inactive two weeks after his account's creation. And a newfag contributing with good content regularly is more likely to be considered as an oldfag before an "actual" oldfag, yet showing less presence, or a lurker. Such kind of contributing newfags can lead to be considered as a sub-genre of oldfags, occasionally called "postfags". The term of oldfag on Top-Kek.com The definition of oldfag on Top-kek is even more controverted, due the bound between Top-kek and Hugelol being still present. Oldfags are therefore considered according to contribution during their time on the previous site. However, a new genre of user appeared through the 1st year of Top-Kek, called ''Historical newfags'', used to define the users who were considered as newfags during the 1st days of Top-Kek, even though they're nowadays more contributive than most " actual oldfags". Conclusion The term oldfag still remains gloomy and complex, including all and its opposite. But the best way to define one would be: An experienced member of a community. Example of oldfags Some famous oldfags (who first earned their status from their age) may include : - Dr_Seitenbach, Genius, Lord Lucifer or RosettaStoned Some famous postfags (who first earned their status from their contribution) may include : - Gryphon, Takalisky, Thor123, or WilliamWallace It is to noted that many users answer to both description (cf. Shadowdude), and that postfags by now aren't obligatory newfags; as well that most of oldfags aren't particularly submitting less than postfags, and are also renowned for their contribution.